The Avatar And The Guardian
by Urael
Summary: The Earth Kingdom has fallen, and Katara leads the broken members of her group away from Azula, with a gravely wounded Avatar. However, two new players enter the game, and the balance is disrupted even more. What comes next? Kataang, OC
1. Chapter 1  Dreams

The Avatar and the Guardian

Authors Notes: I was writing a story that I may decide to make into a book length piece. When I write, I brainstorm and create a lot of info for the world and characters, but sometimes character interaction gets untrue to what I had imagined, or just clumsy as i try to come up with behavior that may not match with earlier events. Until I get a feel for the characters, things are rocky. So I decided to write my characters into a short story to play with them. Avatar was chosen because I was trying to write a third season story, but with the end of the 2nd and with the third coming out in September, I didn't feel it was needed anymore. So here is the beginning, the back story. Enjoy. I do not own Avatar, nor any recognizable characters.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Katara was weeping, filled with pain, after the horrific battle under Ba Sing Se, the battle where they had almost lost Aang, and the world. Beads of sweat glistened on his pain creased face, while tears of pain glittered at the corners of his eyes, before sliding down to his chin. Katara sat over him, weeping silently, worrying over Aang, whether or not he would make the night, her tears making tracks through the dust on her face, he sobs only intensifying at Aang's moans of pain. She dipped a bandage torn from her skirt into the pot of water at her side and bathed Aang's forehead with it. He hadn't regained consciousness since the moment on Appa's head when she had healed him.

"Please Aang, wake up. We need you." Katara pleaded. No reaction materialised his face. "_Please_ Aang, the world needs you. I-I need you"

While she watched over him, fretting, Aang was lost in a dream.

  

The darkness in Aang's vision lifted to reveal a world entirely shrouded by grey mist. No landmarks were visible in the all-enshrouding fog, not even the ground. Aang looked around himself at the flowing, shifting mist. It appeared that he was in the spirit world, but he couldn't remember why he would be here, or what had happened.

"Okay, I'm in the spirit world… Or at least, I think I am. What am I doing here? Roku? Roku are you there?"

The hairs on the back of Aang's neck stood up, and his flesh began to crawl. Aang took a brief look behind him, in response to the feeling that something was watching him. Nothing lay behind, but when he turned back, Roku was in front of him. He was standing there with his hands in his sleeves, with a calm, detached look on his face.

"Roku what's going on? Why am I here, and what happened to me?" Aang asked frantically.

"You were injured grievously while in the Avatar State, and the backlash has brought your spirit here. You were, and are, close to death." Roku stated calmly. He started to speak again, but Aang couldn't hear him as the memories came crashing back to him. Azula, under Ba Sing Se. The lightning bolt, and…Katara!

"What happened to Katara? Where is she, is she all right?" Aang was clutching the front of Avatar Roku's robes in trembling fists, but he didn't realise this as he was frantically searching his memory for anything after the attack that might tell him if Katara was safe. The misted started to roil as a wind picked up, as if in response to the Avatar's anxiety.

"She is fine Avatar, in fact she is the only reason you are currently alive, though if you do not return to your body, all she has done will be in vain."

In Aang's distraught state, this took a moment to sink in. "What do you mean?"

"Your spirit has quit your body to escape the pain. You are dying. Slowly, gradually, but surely, you are dying."

  

Katara was frantic with worry. Aang's breathing was getting progressively shallower with each passing moment. At times the pause between one breath to the next grew so long, that she feared he had passed on. His pulse was weak and fluttery, and was also slowing down. His body had gone deathly cold, so she had him as close to the fire as possible, but nothing worked. She wanted to wake the others but she felt that if she left his side, he would leave, and the thought of that she couldn't bear.

"Aang, you can't leave me. Please wake up. Please!"

  

"Well, then I have very little time. How do I return? What must I do?"

"It is not that simple Aang. As a result of the trauma your connection to you body was almost destroyed. To return you must meditate on your connections to the material plane."

"I don't have any connections to the material plane anymore," Aang spat bitterly. "I had to let go of Katara and the others to attain the Avatar State. There is nothing left."

"Did you want to?"

"No, but that makes no difference, I had no choice. I wasn't strong enough without the Avatar State." Aang paused then snorted, "Though I suppose I was not strong enough with the Avatar State either. I am a fool and a failure."

"It appears you are, but not for the reasons you suppose."

"What?"

"You did not truly let go of Katara, as you did not truly want to."

"But I attained the Avatar State of my own will, and Guru Pathik said to do that I had to let go, and that was what I did."

"Your earthly attachments are what makes you the Avatar. They are bonds of love, but not limited to them. Bonds of loyalty, fealty are earthly attachments as well. The Avatars were human because of the empathy the Avatars must feel for those they protect. You recall that this is the reason that the avatar is not a spirit who could not comprehend the foibles and fallacies of human nature. The good like love and courage, and the petty, like jealousy and hate."

"Then why would Guru Pathik tell me to let go?"

"You misunderstood him, though he also misunderstood the depth of you attachment to Katara, above and beyond your duty to the position of the Avatar and the fact that cosmic energy is not the end all and most powerful force out there. You must be able to let go of those you love, for nothing is permanent. Everything changes with time. Also, the needs of the world are above the needs of one person. However, the needs aren't necessarily different. If the world falls, where will Katara be safe? She is a part of the world you are protecting, and in protecting and cherishing her, you cherish and protect a part of the world as well."

"Thank you, Roku." Aang said with a smile, but a frown quickly replaced it. "But what happens if I have to chose?"

"That is for you to decide, for while you are the Avatar you are also human, with the ability to chose and thereby make mistakes."

"Did you have someone you loved?"

Roku's brow bunched and his eyes grew distant. A deep sadness appeared in his eyes, and skin creased as if in terrible pain.

"Yes, I did. She was a Fire Nation noble."

"What happened?"

Roku's shoulders slumped in defeat and remembered pain. After a lengthy pause, Roku replied, bitterly. "I made a mistake, just prior to the start of the war."

"Oh."

Roku looked so broken, defeated by pain and love that it frightened Aang with its sheer power, that this powerful man could be reduced to a shell with a simple memory, and that the same might happen to him. He did the only thing he could. He went over and embraced Roku. When they pulled apart, Roku's pain could still be seen in his eyes, though he seemed happier, with better memories to sustain him.

"Thank you, Aang."

  

There were lengthy pauses between every one of Aang's breaths, and he was nearly the temperature of the stone he was lying upon. She could no longer fell his pulse, and the beating of his heart was almost too faint to hear. Katara lay crying over his body, and cried until the stress and sadness of the day overcame her and she collapsed weeping, her head resting on Aang's knees.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I love you. I love you and you can't leave me. Tui and La, please don't punish me for being to stupid to tell him. Please give me another chance." She moaned. The emotional outpouring on top of the stress of battle and the fear for Aang had taken it's toll on her, and she fell comatose across Aang's still body.

  

Aang's suddenly slumped and Roku split into two before his dazed eyes, and he began to sway and fall to the ground. Roku caught Aang before he could hit.

"It is worse then I feared, your state is much more critical than I thought. You must leave immediately."

"What must I do to return?"

"First, a warning. Azula has found an advantage for her battles, though she does not know it yet. Another world lies close to this one, and her malice and hate has drawn beings from that world that rejoice in the suffering of others. Fortunately, one who dwells in that world, who occupies a position similar to yours in that world has come with them."

"Wait, there are other worlds?"

"Many, however there is no time for explanations. At the southern side of the Han Mountains lies a plateau, and in two days they will appear there. He will be in a bad way when you find him. He will need your help as much as you need his. Now, think of all you left behind in this world, and embrace it."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku."

"You're welcome. Now go and return to the Guru after you have gone to the plateau."

Aang crossed his legs and gathered his thoughts, and brought to mind the last time he had seen Katara, her hair unbound and flowing around her. Her graceful movements as she bent water. Deep blue eyes staring into his as the torch faded in the Cave of Two Lovers. Katara laughing; Katara crying. The good memories, like when they had gone penguin sledding or any of the many nights around the fire, or on Appa, when they had talked of what they would do when it was all over. The bad memories came as well, when he had burned her with his stupidity and pride, when he had insulted her in the cave of the Two Lovers. The ache that he had thought to be sorrow or grief at these memories intensified. His body was actually feeling pain, so then was the connection re-establishing itself? He forced himself to concentrate, despite the discomfort. Sokka and his lame jokes, and Toph with her steady determination and spunky outlook on life. Appa, his oldest friend, companion through many trials, Momo and his antics. As he delved deeper into his memories his pain grew greater and greater, till his body felt as if it was on fire. The dull ache in his back, erupted into a flare of pain so intense that he had to grit his teeth to keep down the screams of pain. Just as Aang could stand it no longer, an inaudible but easily felt metaphysical snap reverberated through the misty place and he disappeared from the ground in front of Roku.

Roku faded from sight, dissolving into the mists with a despairing and grim set to his visage as he pondered the trials this young boy would have to face in the coming days. No, not a boy, for already he had started into manhood. His trials of the last few years had been immense. Unfortunately, those trials were to be a mere pittance compared to the obstacles on the road ahead.

"Good luck Avatar, and may the spirits watch over you." Said Roku, as he faded. However, his work was not yet done. One more must be contacted this night.

  

A flash of blue light appeared in the camp, as Aang's tattoos burned with a sudden light, but dimmed almost immediately. So sudden was the flash, that no one in the camp noticed, such was their concussed state. After a few moments, Aang came awake with a pain-filled moan, snapping Katara out of her drowsy state immediately. The startled exclamation she uttered awoke the rest of the group who came crowding around to see the Avatar.

"Aang, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" Asked Katara. Worry and fear coursed through her voice as she anxiously awaited his answer. The others held their breath, as Aang shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well, I suspect that I feel better than I look." He stated with a wry smile, but quickly changed to puzzlement at the wince that flashed over everyone's face, before they schooled their faces to stony stillness, despite himself, Aang felt a touch of fear.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong." Katara said quickly, too quickly. Aang recalled that just before the world had gone dark, he had been hit in the back. Before anyone could stop Aang, he reached a shaky hand and felt along his spine. His fingers encountered the burn, and felt at its terrible size. It stretched from just under his shoulder blades, for two hand-widths down his back, as was equally large across. The burned skin was stiff and crackled lightly at his touch. Pain lanced through his body to his head even at his lightest of touches, and sent his head swimming.

"Aang, don't touch it!"

Aang quickly prevented himself from showing how much that had hurt. He didn't want anyone to worry on his account.

"It's fine Katara. It looks bad, but I had worse when I spilt a pot of soup on myself at the Easter Air Temple." Aang stated, with a wan smile.

Toph frowned, because when he had said that, there had been a ripple through her sense of Aang. She almost never got as clear readings of Aang, because he was so light on his feet, but had he been lying? No, she couldn't feel anything now, and he was swathed in blankets, that would muffle and confuse her sense of him. Despite herself, Katara relaxed. She had not had that much experience healing, particularly burns caused by lightning. Besides, if Aang said it was fine, it must be so. He wouldn't lie to her. At this point that everyone looked haggard, worn out from the battle. And from worry over him, he realised.

"You guys look terrible, you need sleep. We're safe here, let's just rest."

"But Aang, what if Azula comes? One person should be on guard at all times." Toph interjected.

"Okay, but it should be someone who did not spend hours in battle, or running. Sokka, are you good for it?"

"Sure, Aang. I can do it."

"Thanks. Now, rest up, we must leave in the morning." Stated Aang. But first I need to tell you al something. I did not completely master the avatar state when I left the Guru."

"What!" The rest of the group exclaimed.

"The method the Guru knew had many demands and was hard, for I had to confront many things, like my fear and lies I told myself. I also had to give up things, like earthly attachments," Here Aang stole a minute glance at Katara when he said this, and he broke it off almost quick enough that she didn't notice. "and that was too much, I couldn't do it."

Aang started to cough after this lengthy speech, and Katara was instantly at his side with a glass of water.

"Rest Aang, you can tell us the rest in the morning."

Only after everyone had left to their bedrolls did he slump against Appa weakly. He was so weak; he could hardly sit straight, let alone think. The pain of the burn was pushing against his ability to contain it, but he needed to hold it off, in order to keep Katara and the others from worrying. And notwithstanding his words of reassurance to Katara, he was worried about the burn. Many things could happen, and if an infection set in, he knew his chances were slim. While technically the burn he had got at the Eastern Air Temple had been worse, there he had been attended by experienced doctors and had access to salves to prevent infection and speed the healing process. He had none of these now, notwithstanding Katara's special healing abilities. The other reason to hold off the pain was he needed to think. Who was this man who would help him, and what was the nature of the help Azula had obtained? He shifted to a more comfortable position against Appa unconsciously to get into a better sleeping position, but the movement caused his back to scream with pain, and nearly knocked him unconscious. But it eluded him, and when it finally came, it was plagued with unsettling dreams. Dreams of his battle with Azula, of Katara and Zuko in the caves.

  

Aang was not alone in his unrest. Back in Ba Sing Se, Zuko was plagued by his troubles as well. Throughout the rest of the day after the battle with the Avatar, nagging thoughts about his actions had bothered him. When he slept, the nagging thoughts that plagued his every waking moment were still running through his mind, giving him no peace.

  

"I did the right thing, didn't I? I regained my honour, and I will soon recover my father's love, affection and approval, right? He'll welcome me back with open arms, and restore my position as heir. But what about Uncle? It's all my fault. No, it is his fault; he chose the wrong path. This is true, and I am resolved."

_"Then why does is sound like you are trying to convince yourself." _

Zuko whirled to see a man leaning against a wall. A wall? They were in the Fire Palace, just outside the throne room. What kind of dream was this?

"Shut up. I was right and he was wrong. After all I regained my honour."

"_Can you regain your honour through a dishonourable act?"_

"I helped defeat the Avatar, how is there no honour in that?"

"_You left your Uncle to fend for himself. He took care of you, he loved you, and you hurt him. You betrayed him. You owed him everything, and you turned your back on him"_

"I had prior responsibilities to the Fire Lord, and he's my fath..."

_"Father! Iroh was more a father than Ozai. He put that burn there, felt only scorn, decide to cast out his only son like so much trash. What duties do you owe someone like that?"_

"Shut up! You know nothing."

_"I know everything. I was there during the Agni Kai, when Ozai inflicted that burn. When Iroh helped you al those times, I was there. I cheered when you looked like you were taking the right path, but wept when you fell down."_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zuko shouted.

In Zuko's dream the man stepped from the shadows and looked into Zuko's eyes. It was Zuko, but different.

"You're me, but where's my scar? You don't have a scar!"

_"If you had gone this way, maybe Katara would have been able to remove it. I am your alternate future, the man that could have been. This future is almost lost now."_

"No, it can't be. I regained my honour; this can't be true. Azula said…"

_"Azula always lies. Azula always lies." _The dream-Zuko mocked._ "Remember that. Now listen. Someone is coming to listen and if you hope for any kind of redemption at all, you will listen."_

The dream Zuko stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Zuko stared dumbly down the hall, until a warm hand was brought down onto his shoulder. He instinctively shrugged it off and whirled to confront his assailant. Who it was though shoved any thought of defence out of his mind.

"Avatar Roku." Zuko uttered with abject shock showing on his face. He quickly recovered his equilibrium however. "What are you doing here, in my dream."

"This is not a dream, young one. Not truly, anyway. This is a place similar to the Spirit world. Here the border between sleep and dreams and the spirit world are blurred, allowing denizens of the spirit world such as I contact with living beings. I brought you here to offer you a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of your uncle and the Avatar."

"Why should I." Zuko shot back.

"What is Azula going to do with you? Do you think she will relinquish the throne so easily? That she will step aside for you? Tell me that this is true and I will leave you be."

Zuko opened his mouth to say that of course it was true, but he couldn't. He knew Azula too well. That didn't mean he took this knowledge well.

"So what, if father wants me home she will not dare to defy him." He stated petulantly, lashing out to hide how true those words were. "I have loyalty to my father, and to my Fire Lord, unlike you. You abandoned both sides, didn't you."

Eyes flashing, Roku seemed to grow larger until he towered over the now cowering prince. The temperature in the fire Palace, always warm, rose until sweat shone on the prince's brow, and he thought the walls would melt in the heat.

"Impudent fool! You think you can judge me? I who have humbled armies and then destroyed them? You know nothing. And having loyalty to your father? Your real father may be Ozai, but your true father he is not." Roku stopped here to exhale a calming breath, and seemed to shrink back to his regular size. He tucked his hands into his opposite sleeves and continued to speak, though calmly. "Go to the plateau at the southern end of the Han Mountains before the sun set two days form now. There you will find your redemption you so deeply desire."

And like, that, he was gone, leaving Zuko alone to ponder these new thoughts until the scene darkened and he fell into a regular sleep.

  

The lanterns flickered slightly as the Fire Nation soldier strode down the hall to the Princes room. When he reached the end two Royal Guards accosted him.

"Halt, who goes there."

"One who floats like the White Lotus Blossom the flames of victory."

The guards sniggered, but moved aside for the soldier. "Nice pass code there."

"Yeah, I know. Who thinks of these anyway?"

"The way I heard it, General Iroh did."

The second Royal Guard shifted slightly, before saying in a belligerent tone, "Great man. Great general."

"Aye." The soldier and other Royal Guard looked at each other in surprise at their echoed reply, and then the Royal Guard sketched a shallow bow to the soldier, in thanks.

"I am sent to summon Prince Zuko to the throne room. His sister desires his presence."

"Good luck with that. After locking up Iroh, he went into his room and collapsed. That slimy..."

"Quiet. Enter soldier."

As the soldier walked to the door, he heard the second guard mutter under his breath about ungrateful foppish princes who do nothing but lay about.

Such was Zuko's sleep that when the guard knocked on the door, Zuko did not notice. The guard waited to be admitted, but when no invitation was forthcoming, he quietly opened the door and stuck his head in. The antechamber was empty, and so he walked to the bedchamber door. Upon opening the door, he saw the prince sprawled on his back, with a hand under his red pillow, to cushion his head. The deep, regular breathing of slumber filled the chamber

"My Prince, Princess Azula wishes your presence in the throne room." Said the guard. When there was no movement he sighed and went over to the bed, reaching out an impatient hand to shake the prince.

  

During the Zuko's troubling dreams, he again feels the touch of a hand upon his shoulder, and he reacts with blinding speed to defend himself.

  

The guard was yanked off balance, and his feet were swept from under him. As the guard fell, he noticed the prince swinging his hand from under the red brocade pillow. When the guard hit the floor, Zuko was on top of him, immobilising his arms and placing a dagger against his jugular

"What are you doing here."

"I was, uh, sent to summon you to the throne room."

"Why." Zuko's voice was flat and hard, and suspicion thick in his tone.

"Azula desires your presence."

"For."

"I'm not sure, as she did not tell me, though she looked pleased, so, that should be a good thing, right?" The Guard said, after which an uncomfortable pause followed. "Perhaps I, uh, could get up? If it pleases you, Prince Zuko."

"What? Oh, right. Sorry about that." Said Zuko distractedly as he walked into the dressing room. "Oh, and by the way, take this list and assemble these items, leaving them in my old room in the city."

"May I inquire as to why, sire?"

"Just in case of an attack of, well let's call it, well, nostalgia." He chuckled darkly.

The door closed behind Zuko as the guard rose to his feet, feeling the small bead of blood created by the razor sharp knife.

"Foppish lay-about? Agni, I have never seen anyone move that fast, and straight out of deep sleep to boot. And apologising? This is not the Prince who left our shores two years ago."

Confused at the change, the soldier left to inform the Princess that her brother was on his way, and take care of the prince's unusual orders.

  

What did Azula want? This wasn't a matter of him witnessing her triumph; she had something in mind for him. And knowing his sister, it was something cruel and unusual, and undoubtedly painful. It had always been so, even as children. When he was 7, she had called him over to say that a turtle-duck's eggs were hatching, would he come see? He had agreed, and she said they were in the tall reeds at the edge of the pond. Like a fool he had entered, and just as quickly exited as a turtle-crocodile had chased him. All Azula had done was laugh at him. He had vowed never to trust her again. So then why had he, all those times?

But what was she going to do now? Well, nothing could equal the pain he had felt at the Agni-Kai, or worse, when he had betrayed his Uncle. Uncle. What am I going to do about Uncle? Even if he had betrayed the Fire Nation, Zuko owed him, didn't he? Well, Zuko reassured himself, I have all the time I need to decide what I have to do.

  

"Brother, so glad you could make it. I have a duty for you to carry out. But first, how strong are your loyalties?"

"Strong! How dare you ask such a question!"

"Good, no question then, I thought as much. Well then, prove it. Bring out the traitor."

Zuko almost imperceptibly tensed at this statement. Surely she didn't mean… Yes, she did. Iroh was brought out in manacles of stone. Zuko gasped in shock at his state. His face was covered with fresh, lurid bruises, and his leg hung at an angle that told Zuko that it was broken. His frame was covered in cuts, scrapes and burns. It had been but a few hours since he ahd fallen into Azula's clutches.

"What have you done to him." Spoke Zuko, with horror and incandescent rage barely held in check in his voice and carriage.

"Nothing he didn't deserve, he is a traitor."

"He is also a member of the Royal family. And even if he wasn't no prisoner deserves this."

"Don't be soft now Zuzu. And it doesn't matter to him now, not in light of his punishment."

"And what is that?"

"Execution. Immediately. And you are to do it."

Zuko had closed his eyes in sorrow and pain at those first words, but the last brought his eyes open with a snap, horror etched there that was plain to see. He didn't even notice the matching horror that flashed across the faces of Ty Lee, Mai and every other member of the room. He only saw the wicked glee that was only too evident on Azula's face.

"Yes, you brother. After all, it's only fair that you, who travelled with the traitor for so long, only to be betrayed, should have the chance to get revenge. Is that not so, brother mine?" She answered his look with and mockingly innocent look.

  

"What do I do?" thought Zuko frantically. "I owe him so much, and never repaid him. Choice, choice. Oh Agni, what do I do? But I can't risk my newly regained honour for nothing," _Is it nothing to save the life of one who was as a father to you?_ But my honour! _What is your precious honour being used for? To murder the helpless?_ _Remember, you chose your path, you chose what your honour says is right. You, Zuko._

  

"Zuko, it is time." Azula pronounced, with a gleeful tone.

The confusion and warring emotions on Zuko's face disappeared at the sound of Azula's words. The expression that replaced it was terrifying. His eye's had gone hard, with venomous hate lancing out, hate from having to make a choice against what one holds dear, against what a man realises he loves for something he cherishes. His posture cried warning, for while the tension could be felt in the room, his posture was relaxed, not at ease but the relaxation of a predator before the leap, the calm before the storm. A wave of shivering swept through the crowd, whose primal instincts rose again to warn them that something big and scary was nearby, and only by being unnoticed would they escape a horrible death. The only person in the room oblivious to the change in atmosphere was Azula. After all, she had always beaten Zuko; this was a fact of her life. She was the prodigy.

"Yes, Azula, it is." Zuko said, iron determination in his voice. He strode to a point midway between Azula and Iroh, his steps ringing loudly against the deathly silence in the room. He stood straight and tall, arrogance and confidence personified his ephemeral, flickering, fire-like nature gone. His final choice lay behind his eyes. He stood there for a moment, letting out his breath slowly, evenly. Then he dropped into a wide stance and started to produce lightning. Sorrow and anger warred on the faces of the court, again except for Azula. Triumph, for her domination of Zuko, and consternation, at his sudden ability to make lightning fought for dominance. Zuko's face showed nothing but grim determination and a fierce happiness, or perhaps relief. As the Dai Li guards left him bound and alone, Iroh released one last breath and looked to the Heavens and a small tear coursed down his cheek as he awaited his death.

  

Katara lay awake after everyone else had nodded off, save Sokka. She felt like she was going to burst with the pain and tears, but she didn't want Sokka to worry so she held them in. She had almost lost Aang, and she couldn't help but think that there was something between them. When he had burst into the cave to rescue them, she had been so overjoyed, and had rushed to hug him. But when she had got there, he had stiffened as she hugged him. She had ignored it right then, but her nagging mind had not let it slip her notice later on. Also, she had overheard him muttering in his pain filled sleep about releasing earthly attachments mingled with her name. His reason for failing to unlock the Avatar state only drove it home. Was she getting in the way of him becoming a fully realised Avatar? Was his injury her fault? Was all this her fault? No, not all the blame was hers. Zuko, that traitorous cur, was partly responsible. If he hadn't betrayed her in the caves, Aang might have not got hurt. If she ever got close to Zuko, she would not hesitate again. And Aang? Well, if she was getting in the ways of Aang's duties, she would have to step aside, for she was not as important as the world. Even if it killed her, for if she didn't, next time it might kill him. After all, she loved him. At this time she noticed she was crying silently. Weeping for what might have been, and could never be. She stiffly composed herself, and then savagely bent the water from her tears into the dying fire. The sudden hissing comforted her. At least then something might share in her pain. The sound awoke Kuei briefly, which brought another round of painful memories to mind. Not only had her blundering got Aang hurt, she had cost a King his Kingdom, and her side a powerful force in the fight against Ozai. And Kuei had actually proved useful. His encyclopaedic knowledge of plants had garnered some remedies to Aang's back that he would make in the morning, and his extensive knowledge of maps had allowed them to avoid the patrols and carried them to a secluded vale in the mountains nearby. Who'd have thought that Kuei, the puppet King would prove more useful than her? Yes, Aang was definitely better off without her and her mistakes.

  

Far out to sea, creatures fled to the depths as a storm of epic proportions started to form. As the waves rose and the winds howled, the storm swept north, into the Earth Kingdom. Lightning flashed with actinic fury, and thunder roared back its challenge. Animals in its path fled if they could, breaking out of pens and barns tom make for the sheltered groves and caves. Humans, not knowing their danger, stayed in their dwellings. The lucky realised their peril, and fled as the storm broke upon the shore, but the majority were swept away. Tendrils of the insidious storm reached inland. One such tendril closed in upon the Avatar's group, the other reached out for Ba Sing Se. Far away in the Eastern Air Temple, Guru Pathik looked up from his meditations, and gauged the storm. He knew in his bones that this was no natural storm. Energy and power far beyond mortal ken were at work this night. Worry at this demonstration crinkled his brow and he stood for the first time since Aang had left. Danger was brewing, and all he could do was hope that it was not going to wrap up his pupil in its grasp.

  


	2. Chapter 2  The Storm

Authors Notes: I do not own Avatar, nor any of the characters mentioned, save Ashe and his band. If they happen to own a few of the Avatar Characters during this story, well, all's fair in love and war. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was smacked by a crap load of homework. If any of you are in IB, you know what I am talking about. I am thinking of updating in smaller chunks, just cause then it will happen more often. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 2 – The Storm

Electricity trailed behind Zuko's finger as he traced a circle in the air, gathering power for his strike. To Mai, the seconds stretched out into hours, Zuko's arms spinning as if in slow motion. Sweat beaded on his brow and even through her horror at what he was doing, she could not help but to absorb every detail about this new Zuko. The shirt was open at the front, revealing the muscular body underneath. The longer hair, still ragged, softened to look of his scar. His eyes before had been guarded, even though the rage in them obliterated that wary outlook on life. So different from the Zuko that left, in more ways then one. While the newly scarred Zuko had been by no means carefree, the hardness then had been a façade, a mask worn to protect the softer inner self. Now Zuko was hard naturally, either by acting tough for so long that the charade became the reality, or by learning life's hard lessons before the time any child should. "_Though_" she thought, as her eyes took in his muscled chest, "_he looks like no child now."_ She shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts away from such distractions. Besides, he wasn't interested. _And you hate that don't you._ Mai dismissed these foolish thoughts, banishing them to the back of her mind. A tear slipped from her eye, and trailed to her chin, and she closed her eyes, for she could not bear to see her final hope disappear under the thumb of Azula, forever.

Mai dropped her head to hide her tears and pain until she could master her expression, the only armor and protection she had from Azula's barbs and torture. Bereft of sight, her hearing could pick up the crackling of the arcing electricity from Zuko's hands and the clap of thunder that followed the launch of the attack. As she heard the deathly scream of agony and disbelief that followed it, her mind went numb, her head echoing with the thought that Zuko had killed Iroh. All her mind shut down, except for one part, the truly cold analytical portion that seized onto one fact. A frown formed on her face as this thought reached the forefront of her mind. _Hadn't that scream been a little…feminine? _Mai snapped her head up in time to capture the entire scene. Azula was convulsing on the ground as she tried to fight the havoc the energy was wreaking in her body. The members of the court were caught flatfooted as Zuko flew through the air towards the two Dai Li holding the rock cuffs on Iroh, a blast of fire from one hand smashing one to the ground, one from his foot knocking the other into a pillar. Zuko completed the spin, his heel landing one the central portion of the cuffs, snapping them in two. As Iroh fell onto back, Zuko dragged him upwards and towards the exit. Right then a Dai Li agent ran forwards, passing in front of Mai, seeking to get head of Zuko and his uncle. Mai lashed out in the confusion, catching a pressure point in his neck like Ty Lee do had shown her, and sending him into unconsciousness. She frowned, why had she done that?

Mai then noticed that all the Fire Guard had immediately thronged about their now recovered princess, to protect her from another strike. As she noted the odd movements of the guards already there and the hidden smiles on the ones rushing by, she pondered this again. _Maybe to prevent Azula from taking a shot? No, that can't be right._ Though it was odd that they left only the Dai Li to attempt to apprehend the fleeing prince, especially when there was no threat as Zuko had fled the room. As she thought about the chaos around her, Azula's voice could be heard screaming.

"Mai, get him! Get Zuko!"

Mai reacted from long years of terror-driven obedience to the voice. Three daggers left her hands in a blur, screaming in on their targets in the unprotected backs of the fleeing fugitives. As soon as this happened she wished she could undo it, though she could not explain to her self why. She heard a voice cry out above the din for Zuko to watch out and to her shock recognized her own. She shot a fearful glance at the knot of guards that surrounded Azula, but she was almost out of the room, She could not have heard, and everyone else had known her too little to discern the difference.

  

Zuko was busy hauling his uncle. It appeared that whatever had happened to Zuko on his exile, his uncle had been more than able at finding enough food to keep what Iroh called a comfortable weight. _Not so comfortable when I am CARRYING you, Uncle. Oh, there will be words about this later. _He snorted._ If we get out. _Because of this grumbling, he almost missed his name in the din. He whipped his head around, catching a glint out of the corner of his eyes as he did so. Before his conscious mind had a chance to think about what this meant, his combat-trained muscles took over, throwing his uncle and himself to the side. Or they tried to. He had underestimated how much he had drained himself in his all out strike at Azula and his Uncle's weight; for all that he had been carrying Iroh across the hall. As it was he had managed to toss Iroh off to the side, outside the spread of the daggers, but the effort had cost him. The throw had lost him his balance at a critical moment, and he had unconsciously taken a step back to catch himself, leaving him precariously balanced, right in the path of the center knife. Knowing instinctively that there was no time to dodge because of the awkward position he was in, he dragged upon his chi and split it, knowing he had scant time, but less hope.

  

Mai wished she could look away from Zuko this time, but the sight of her daggers flying across the room had her eyes rooted and she couldn't turn away. Not even knowing that dagger would slam into his chest. She could see the flower of blood hang in the air, as Zuko's body tumbled gracelessly to the floor. She felt the bitter tears start to flow, and then the air turned white, and thunder roared like beast enraged at being confined to these stone halls.

  

At the first rumble of thunder, Aang awoke with his heart pounding. The sound of thunder had reminded him of lightning, and lightning reminded him of, well, bad memories. Habitually he cast his eyes over the campsite, to count his comrades. His eyes ran over the shadowed figures, only barely illuminated by the flickers of the dying fire. _Six? But there were supposed to be five,_ Aang thought. _Oh right, Kuei is here, so that makes, six. No, Bosco's here, so that should be seven. Who's missing?_ Starting to getting worried, he hobbled to each bundle in turn, wincing at the pain movement brought. What he found banished any thought of the pain. Katara's bundle of blankets was empty.

"Sokka!"

Sokka, who was standing on the other side of the fire to preserve his night vision, hurried to Aang's side.

"Sokka, Katara's missing, did you see her go?"

"No, I didn't see or hear anything."

"Okay, let's split up, you go towards the woods to you left, I'll head to the river.

Sokka opened his mouth to protest that Aang was in no condition to be searching for anyone, but the grim expression on Aang's face convinced him that discretion was the better part of valor. The flat look to his eyes, and the tightness in his jaw that said that he was ready to walk through a wall and leave a large hole was frightening on his young face. Sokka thanked the spirits that his tattoos were dark still. He left for the woods without another word, save to wake Toph, to guard the camp.

  

In the deafening silence that followed the explosion, Mai felt blocks from the hall tumble to the ground. She raised her head when her vision had cleared of the dancing purple spots. Zuko laid unmoving, sprawled ten paces down the hall from the scorched circle where she presumed her daggers had hit the, well, whatever it was. Zuko stirred, and a grin bloomed unnoticed on her face as she realized he was not truly hurt.

  

Zuko shook his head. He had recalled that splitting his chi into opposite hands, and bringing them together in the middle, formed lightning. So he had split his chi, and before it had snapped together, he had anchored one half to the floor and sent the other to the daggers, thinking, hoping that the daggers would come together with the chi, and miss. The effectiveness of this little tactic could not be denied, as he spotted the melted remains of the three daggers, fused to the floor in the middle of the scorch mark. But the ache in his body was telling him that under no circumstances was it a good idea to try something like that in such a hurry again. However, having a dagger in your chest he reasoned, as he hauled himself to his feet, was much worse. Ears ringing from the explosion, he stumbled over to his uncle and got him to his feet, with some cursing. Setting off down the corridor towards relative safety, knowing he had but scarce moments before the guards recovered from the explosion to chase him.

  

"Mai, chase him. Kill him, kill the traitor."

Azula's voice rang out again. She was still surrounded by a horde of guards determined to keep her from the chase. This time she was sure she could see vindictive grins on the guard's faces as they foiled her attempts to get back into the fray.

Mai ran by the knot of Dai Li, and a thought, inspired by the Fire Guard, came to her.

"Raise a wall to protect the princess, close off this hall."

"But what of the fugitives?"

"Do you question my commands, the princess' personal retainer? I am hunting them; your concern is the welfare of the princess."

"Yes, mi…No, Milady, I mean…whatever you say, Milady."

"Good, now follow your orders."

Mai swept by them without another word, and when the wall rose up behind her, she broke into a run down the hall, following the faint traces the pair had left.

  

Zuko puffed his way down the hall, carrying his uncle. Which way was it to the servant's entrance he had scouted earlier the night? Left, right or straight ahead? He was about to head left when he heard voices and boots from that direction, so he quickly dragged Iroh to the right, and hid down a small side hall. He carefully set Iroh against a wall, and prepared to fight if the soldiers came around the corner. The soldiers came to the intersection, and he heard them debate which way to go, for they were not enough to split up. He was mentally urging them to pick the way he had come and hopefully confuse any pursuers, when he heard a new voice join the argument. His heart fell when he heard the low voice of Mai. She was telling them that she was tracking the traitor Zuko, oh how that hurt, and she would tell them which way to go. Why did that hurt him like this, make him feel betrayed? Then he heard her order them down the center corridor. Had she misinterpreted something to lead her to believe that was the way he had gone? Surely she would not come after him herself. The voices receded down the corridor rapidly and he stood and waited for a moment to see if he could hear anything. Nothing, the corridor was as silent as a grave. She had misinterpreted, and they had all left. Reassured, he shouldered the burden of his uncle, and traveled further down the hall. The quiet moments had given him enough time to get his bearings, and he was certain that just a few halls away was the door into the gardens, and from there, a lesser gate into the city.

  

Mai smiled, hearing Zuko start moving again from down the corridor to the right. She had spotted the marks made when a person had been dragged. She had misdirected the soldiers down the other hall. If she remembered correctly, there were a lot of passages that way, so they would be kept busy.

A small part of her mind was telling that she should call them back, and have them accompany her. After all, they could help capture Zuko. However, that small portions was summarily ignored as she strode to the corner and checked to see if the prince had made it far enough away to follow safely, and without being detected.

  

Aang moved as fast as he could while he searched the riverbanks. He cursed the fact that his pace was not as fast as he would like it. Though, anything less that instantaneous would be too long, and he doubted even that would be quick enough to suit him. At last he caught sight of a figure in the distance, and his heart leapt when he recognized Katara going through one of her training katas. He stopped for a moment to watch her flow through the graceful forms.

  

She had left when sleep had mockingly eluded her, and she had done so quietly, to avoid any awkward questions by her brother. Anxiety had made her restless, so thinking to burn off some excess energy, she had begun to walk to the river, and down its banks. Her walk had done little except further wake her up, so Katara turned to meditation to calm herself. Meditation had done nothing for her so Katara decided to sweat her anxieties out. Starting with a basic kata meant to warm up the muscles, then moving on to progressively more difficult ones. She danced and flowed down the banks of the river, her motions mirrored in the flows of water flying through the air. Streams separated, and formed together to block an imaginary opponent, then whipping out to entangle, and incapacitate. She had just reached the end of her set, when she became aware of a presence behind her. Opening her eyes and whirling around to confront the intruder, her eyes were baffled momentarily by the sight of a tall figure clad only in light brown pants, displaying the hard, flat muscle of a runner. He looked so familiar to her, yet she could not place him. Then she saw the eyes, the gray eyes that she had stared into for countless hours spread over countless moments. But these held a merciless, hard expression she had never seen. The difference made her head hurt, then spin, and she stumbled. Hands reached out to catch her and caught her securely. She looked up and saw Aang, in his normal form and impulsively she hugged him tight, a shield against her vision. "_When did he get as tall as me?"' _she wondered. Just as soon as she had, she remembered her vow, and immediately stepped back, forcing her face into a mask of cool indifference. She just wished it hadn't felt so natural to hide her face in the crook of his neck, or that the pain and confusion on his face at her rejection didn't rip into her gut like a knife.

  

Aang couldn't fathom what had just happened. He had called out to Katara, but she had not reacted, so he walked over. When was within a few paces, she spun on her feet to face him, ready for battle. He had opened her mouth to say that it was just him, but her jaw had dropped in shock, and her eyes had held no recognition. Then she had tottered and started to swoon, and he had covered the last couple paces as fast as he could to prevent her from falling to the ground. As soon as he had touched her, she seemed to snap out of her trance and she had thrown her arms around him tightly. Before he could get his bearings on this strange situation, she had let go of him as if he had burned her and stepped back. Her face was so calm as to appear dead, and the difference from her normally lively manner couldn't have shaken him more.

"Avatar Aang, what are you doing out of the camp, especially injured?" she asked coolly, detached.

Nope, he was wrong, he could be more shaken. For the most part, the name Avatar Aang was spoken in tones of abject fear, or utter hate. There were few pleasant memories associated with that title. He brought his mind back to what he had intended to ask her.

"Katara, I wan--, I mean, we wondered where you had gone. You had just disappeared from the camp.

"I couldn't sleep."

With that she walked around him and headed back to camp. Any attempt to make conversation with him she rebuffed in silence. Utterly confused, he subsided into silence. Immediately after they reached the camp, she went to her bedroll and turned her back on Aang, feigning sleep. Aang waited until Sokka returned, and told him to get some sleep, and that with but a few hours until dawn, he would be fine. So Aang was left alone to his thoughts, and troublesome indeed was their disposition.

  

Zuko cursed sulfurously under his breath as the tenth door he checked led into a storeroom. Evidently his memory was not as good as he had thought, or had hoped it to be.

"Where is it?" he snarled, as he turned to pick up Iroh again.

"You could try the door around the next corner."

The sudden appearance of the soft, wry voice laced with amusement had a startling effect. Zuko whirled, daggers of flame appearing in his hands as he turned to confront the voice, dropping into a guard stance. Mai leaned insouciantly on the wall five feet from the door he had opened. The door had blocked his view of the hall, and she had crept up in the blind spot afforded by the door. His eyes widened at her appearance and he froze waiting to see her next move. She had gotten so close without him sensing her; she could have buried a dagger in his back. Why hadn't she?

  

Mai relaxed, though the change was indiscernible on her face. She had half expected a burst of fire for her surprise, but instead he had refrained from blasting her, and had taken a defensive stance. She savored the expression of stupefaction on his face, as short lived as it was. Almost instantly it hardened, and he spat out.

"What are you doing here? Going to take me back to Azula?"

The last question threw her. Why hadn't she taken him when he had his back turned? It would have been child's play to knock him out or kill him unawares, but the moment had reminded her of the games of hide-and-seek in their childhood, and she had spoken out, knowing how surprised he would be, and anticipating the shock. But why had she spared him? And when, logically, any ambusher would have been hostile, why had he gone on the defensive? Especially since he had heard it was her, someone who he knew to be allied with Azula? Mai put these thoughts behind her as she pushed of the wall.

"Relax, Zuko. I'm not going to hurt you."

  

Zuko thought he had been prepared for anything at this point, but he had not taken into account the fact that she might not be here to fight. Se he riposted with his razor intellect, to gather time to ponder what she was up to.

"What?" Internally, Zuko grimaced. _Yep, razor sharp intellect is right._

"I'm not here to fight you."

"But why?"

"It would be too boring to take you now. I think I'll wait until it's more interesting."

"But what about Azula?"

"What Azula doesn't know can't hurt her." Mai replied, with a half smile on her face. Inside, her heart skipped a beat at what her mind conjured up for Azula's response, and that same small part of her mind that protested sending the guards away gibbered in terror at her actions. Azula would never forgive this betrayal when she found, for she would find out, eventually. Azula always found out. Evidently the same thoughts crossed Zuko's mind, as an expression of doubt flashed across his face, and he shivered. Mai barely managed to keep her own visage blank. Zuko held his position for a few moments, looking into her eyes. The intimacy of that look nearly had her composure broken, until he straightened and broke eye contact with her. Zuko walked to Iroh, and gently lifted his inert form.

"Which way to the door?"

"This way."

Together, with Mai leading, did they head to the door and, at least temporary, freedom.

  

As soon as there was light enough for landmarks to be seen by, Aang woke the others. The unusually grim crew ate a hasty breakfast, and climbed aboard Appa. As Appa lifted off, and had started in the general direction, Aang turned to explain what had happened to him.

"So Aang, while you were off in La-la-land, you visited the Spirit World, met with Roku, who informed you that some sort of 'beings' are on their way, because they like the suffering Azula has caused?" inquired Sokka.

"Yeah, well, I know it sounds weird, but that is what I said."

"Well, you're the Avatar, weird stuff happens around you, and this would hardly be the weirdest. So where do we go?"

"There is a plateau in the mountains south of the Eastern Air temple, and there, in two days, they will appear."

"By they, you mean the 'beings' and the mysterious help, right?" Toph interjected.

"Yes."

"Well there isn't much time there is there, let's ride."

"Well if you want to." Aang replied with a grin. "Appa, Yip-Yip!"

Appa lowered his head with a groan and began to put on speed. Toph yelped and dug her hands into Appa's fur, startled by the sudden increase in speed. Sokka scrambled to secure the supplies they had left, but Katara only looped one hand under a strap, and lay there as if dead to the world. Sokka stopped to look at her, and then decided that it was just tiredness. After all, she had spent hours waiting by Aang without sleep; that would hit anyone hard. Satisfied, he returned to his task.

  

Mai nudged open the small servant's door that opened onto a stable yard. "_No," _Zuko corrected himself "_an abandoned stable yard. Even better."_ Waving Zuko over, she started to gather supplies into a wagon, while Zuko hitched ostrich-horsed to the tongue of the wagon. Together they managed to get Iroh into the back of the cart without hurting him too badly, and got the wagon out onto the street.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Remember next time though, I won't go easy on you."

Mai turned to re-enter the Palace, when Zuko placed his hand her shoulder. She stilled instantly, and an almost imperceptible shiver ran through her body.

"Azula will have expected you to catch me."

"Yes." She replied tersely, with an undercurrent of dread.

"Well, let me repay my debt to you." And with that he spun her about and spilled fire from his hands over her outer robe, causing it to smolder and burn. The suddenness caused a startled yelp to leave her throat, and she tried to push him away, but his strong hands spun her gently while he recreated the aftermath of a fierce battle on her clothes. As he completed the last detail, she twirled to halt facing him, and he admired his handiwork. Reaching her face, he noticed that there was a bit of soot on her cheek, and he reached out absently to wipe it away with his thumb, but as he touched her soft skin, he stopped. Her face grew in his vision, and her eyes sparkled with both life and passion that rarely exhibited itself on her face. She closed her eyes and then, as they drew closer, lessening the quivering inches, Zuko heard a shout from the barely ajar door they had come through. A sweep of soldiers was nearing them, and he shoved her away. Hurt rose in her eyes, until she heard the soldiers, and then realization replaced hurt. Zuko strode past her to the door, and unleashed a blast of fire down the hall, sending the soldiers diving for cover. Lighting the structures in the yard on fire, he ran out the door. As he passed Mai, he gathered her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips; he broke the kiss, leaving her standing dumb-struck in the middle of the courtyard, and ran to the cart. As he as he whipped the ostrich-horse into motion, he remembered something, and he brought the cart to a halt.

"Mai, pretend to be unconscious in the yard, as if I had knocked you out. Hurry!"

She nodded and re-entered the stable. When she was safely out of the way, he raised a wall of fire to stop pursuit and raced down into the poor section of the city, by the original teashop, a grim cast to his face. He had some things to pick up.

  


End file.
